Simply Mudblood
by Miss Cow
Summary: Young Allison has just finished reading the final Harry Potter book, when she recieves a Hogwarts letter herself. Rated T for possible violence. Won't get be part Horror story until the seventh chapter. Please read and review
1. The Letter

_**Simply Mudblood**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Letter**_

A ten year old girl, soon to be eleven, put down the book that she had been reading and looked up at her thirteen year old brother.

"Are you done with it, Allison?" he asked impatiently. "I've been waiting to read _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ for ages!"

"For your information," Allison said, handing her brother the heavy book, "I've only had it for seven hours. If you hadn't come blabbing in every two minutes, I would have finished it in only five."

"I doubt that!" Her older brother replied. "No one reads faster than me!" He put on a dorky pose, and Allison laughed.

"You can read a book only five-hundred pages for six months and not even be halfway finished, Danny!" He just turned and left. He hated being called Danny, especially after in fourth grade when there was another boy with the same name and he had to be called Danny all year. He'd much rather be called by his real name, Daniel, rather than his nickname.

**From now on, I'm doing this in first person**

I smiled as my older brother slammed the door. He had such a short temper, and it's bad to have a short temper when you're a wimp.

I stared at the stupid flowers decorating my wall, and the clouds painted on my ceiling. Why did my mom force me to act like a girl? I'd much rather play video games all day than to paint my nails with ugly colors such as pink and purple, but she did let me play video games. That is, video games to help your concentration. I just had to have ADD, or more of, the exact opposite. I wasn't hyper active, more of a lazy lump. If I drink soda, I fall asleep. Isn't that crazy? There are even days where I feel so lazy that my body refuses to get out of bed, so when I feel like a lazy lump of nothingness, I either stare into space for three hours, thinking it's only two minutes, or daydream. That day I chose to day dream.

I didn't even have to close my eyes to see images of the fictional character, Harry Potter, blasting the curse that killed Voldemort from his wand. I could see Bill and Fleur having their wedding, and even see Harry dig up a grave for poor Dobby.

That's when I saw an owl swoop past my bedroom window. It could've been just a coincidence, but it just felt a bit spooky that an owl would fly around in the middle of the afternoon. The owl had flown fast, that it was a blur and I couldn't make out what it was holding in its fierce claws.

"Is this some sort of joke?!" I heard my mum scream from downstairs. She seriously screams to much. I didn't feal lazy anymore, so I got up and ran downstairs to see my mum holding a letter in her hands and an owl sitting in front of her. I looked closely at the letter and saw that it was addressed to me.

"Give it here," I said. Without waiting for her to reply, I snatched it from her hands and opened it. Then, I gasped. I just couldn't believe what it said.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Walkers,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed

a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than

July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

_Albus Potter_

Albus Potter

_Deputy Headmaster_

I pulled out the attached paper and read it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

**COURSE BOOK**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

By Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_

By Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_

By Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

By Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

By Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

By Wuentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT**

**ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

My mouth fell open. This was too good to be true, and that's exactly what my mum believed. Literally.

"What kind of prank is this?" She screeched. "This is the dumbest joke ever! They must have sent an untrained owl to us on April 1, but it got here months late!"

I sighed. What else can I do? I always wished that something like this would happen ever since I was little, but I'm just a normal person, or what the fictional witches and wizards created by J.K. Rowling would call me, a muggle.


	2. The Beginning

_**Simply Mudblood**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Beginning**_

My mum had thrown the letter away, so that night, I crept out of bed. I slowly tiptoed downstairs and reached into the trash can, but nothing was there, except for slimy goop that used to be pudding. The only thing I got out of that was a messy arm.

The next day on July 5, my birthday, I went out to get the mail, and I noticed that the owl from the day before and a new owl were sitting on the mailbox. Ignoring the owls, I opening the mailbox and saw that another letter was there. I knew that I had better hide it, so after giving my mum the rest of the mail, I brought it up to my room.

Once in my room, I reopened the letter and read it again. This couldn't be a prank. No one would send it twice. I turned over the paper and wrote '_Yes, I will be going_.' Then, I gave it back to the owl, and they both flew away.

Right away, I felt guilty. I hadn't even told my mum that I was going to Hogwarts instead of the public middle school close to where we lived.

Weeks later, on July 31 at midnight, I heard a bang on the door. I stopped playing the NintendoDS and got out of bed. It was a chilly night, and I hadn't put on my pajamas yet, so I put on a sweatshirt and rushed downstairs. I looked through the peephole in the door, but I couldn't make out anything in the dark.

Everyone else in my family were already downstairs, so I slowly opened the door. There stood a tall man that looked just like how J.K. Rowling described Harry Potter in the books, except he had a younger look.

"I am Albus Potter," the man said, "and I'm here to take Allison to Diagon Alley."

I stood there, shocked. Was it really _the_ Albus Potter, the fictional character created by J.K. Rowling? The son of _the_ Harry Potter, another fictional creature? Then it must be true, unless I was dreaming, which I doubted.

"Oh my gosh," Chelsea, my fourteen year old sister, said. "This is crazy!"

"Do you want to come with Allison to Diagon Alley?" Albus Potter asked.

My mum and dad looked at each other. "This is crazy!" I heard my mum whisper. Then, louder, she said, "OK, prove that it really exists."

Albus Potter let us sleep for the rest of the night, then at about lunch time, he knocked on the door again. This time, my mum answered it, then called, "Is everyone ready to go?"

My brother and I came rushing downstairs, but my sister shouted, "Just a minute!"

She always did that. It was so annoying. To my surprise, she came down pretty quickly.

My dad was already in the car, so we all got in. "Do we find the Leaky Cauldron in London?" he asked. Albus nodded, and we drove away.

"Where is it?" My sister asked when we got there.

"Over there!" I pointed to a shop in the walls with a sign above it that said, 'Leaky Cauldron.'

"Oh, right," Albus said. "Muggles can't see it." He then told my parents and siblings to close their eyes when they walked in. When they opened their eyes, we were in the shop. Albus guided us to the other end of the shop, and when we got to a brick wall, he grabbed his wand and tapped it. The bricks started reassembling until there was an opening.

I gasped. It was really true. Witches and wizards were walking around everywhere, looking for magical items such as wands and broomsticks.

After getting most of my school supplies, all I needed were a wand and an owl, cat, or toad.

"Olivanders has the best wands," Albus said, pointing to a large shop. "Of course, now his grandson is running the shop. . ." I knew what he meant. The original Olivander was probably dead already.

We walked into the shop and I saw a young man waiting behind the desk. "And who might you be?" he asked kindly.

"This is Allison Walkers," Albus said. "She has come for one of your finest wands."

The man nodded, then pulled a case out of the shelf. He opened it and gave me the wand inside it. "Maybe a unicorn tail wand." Then, he immediately pulled it out of my hands. "How about a phoenix feather." As soon as I touched it, he snatched it away. Soon the desk was full of already tried wands. It seemed he was about to give up when he pulled one last wand out of its case. "Perhaps this." I grabbed the wand and a warm feeling spread throughout my body. I felt power flowing through me, and I knew that this was the wand for me.

Albus paid for the wand, then we headed over to Eeylops Owl Emporium. There were owls flying around everywhere. Then, I spotted one I liked. It was a cute little owl with chocolate brown feathers with a splotch of peanut butter coloured ones on its neck. It had giant puppy dog eyes with a glimmer of amber.

"Can I have that one?" I asked, pointing to the owl. The owner of the shop nodded, then put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. The owl flew down and perched on his arm. He grabbed a cage and the owl obediently flew into it. After Albus paid for it, we left.

Albus bid a good-bye to us and we went back home. For the rest of the summer, I counted the days until I could go to Hogwarts, the school of my dreams.


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

_**Simply Mudblood**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Sorting Ceremony**_

It was finally the day I could go to Hogwarts. My family bid good-bye to me as I boarded the train. I hurried to the back of the Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment. After sitting down, the compartment door slid open.

"Can I sit here?" a girl and a boy, about my age walked in. I nodded and they sat down.

"I'm Lenny," the blond haired and blue eyed boy said.

"I'm Shelly," the girl said. She had brown hair and gray eyes.

"I'm Allison," I said shyly.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Lenny asked excitedly.

"I don't know. . .My parents say they would want to be in Gryffindor, and my brother and sister said they'd want to be in Ravenclaw. . ." I said.

"Would?" Shelly asked.

"I'm. . .Muggle-born," I said reluctantly.

"That's OK," Lenny said. "We're half-bloods."

"Our mum is a half-blood," Shelly continued, "and our father is a pure-blood."

"Anyways," Lenny said. "The house I want to be in is-"

At that moment, the train came screeching to a stop. The first years, including Lenny, Shelly, and me, jumped onto a boat, and the boats moved forward. Eventually, we could see the beautiful tower that was actually the magnificent Hogwarts.

A while later, we reached the front door of Hogwarts. We walked through and Albus Potter greeted us.

"I am Professor Potter" he talked about gaining and losing points, then he got to the last part. ". . .The houses that you can be sorted into are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." he finished. He brought us to the Great Hall. In the front, there was a stool with a ratty old hat sitting on it. Then, the hat started to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk us any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands(though I have none)_

_For I'm the Thinking Cap!" _

Professor Potter then opened up a scroll and started to call names.

"Scamander, Amber" a blond haired girl with amber eyes rushed up. She sat on the stool and put on the hat.

A moments pause. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. The girl then rushed over to the clapping table on the side of the hall.

"Lupin, Lola" a girl with blonde hair with a tinge of silver bounced onto the stool. "RAVENCLAW!" The girl then joined the table next to the Gryffindors.

"Malfoy, Lenny" I hadn't known that Lenny was a Malfoy. . . "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Shelly" Shelly rushed up. "SLYTHERIN!" Shelly joined the table on the opposite side of the hall than the Gryffindor table.

"Churchill, Winston" was sorted into "Gryffindor"

"De Gaulle, Charles" was sorted into "Gryffindor" I saw him high-five Winston.

"Drew, Nancy" was sorted into "Ravenclaw"

"Hardy, Joe" was sorted into "Ravenclaw" and he high-fived an older Ravenclaw boy that looked a lot like him.

"Jones, Indiana" was sorted into "Hufflepuff"

"Demort, Vol" was sorted into "Slytherin"

"Ketchum, Ash" was sorted into "Hufflepuff"

"Oak, Gary" was sorted into "Gryffindor"

"Depp, Johnny" was sorted into "Hufflepuff"

"Cobb, Jayne" was sorted into "Slytherin" I was surprised to see a guy join the Slytherins.

"Spears, Brittany" was sorted into "Ravenclaw"

"Malcolm, Reynolds" was sorted into "Gryffindor"

"House, Gregory" was sorted into "Slytherin"

"Montana, Hannah" was sorted into "Hufflepuff"

"The Great, Alexander" was sorted into "Gryffindor"

"Tam, River" a crazy looking girl was sorted into "Ravenclaw"

Finally, I heard my name. I walked up to the stool and sat down.


	4. Green and Silver

_**Simply Mudblood**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Green and Silver**_

I knew I wasn't brave like Gryffindor, or smart like Ravenclaw. I wasn't even loyal like Hufflepuff. All I could think of was the wrong doings I had done, like when I threw a broken squirt gun at my brother, making his head bleed, or all the times I snuck video games. I guess, in a way, I wanted to be in Slytherin. I absolutely loved snakes, and that was the Slytherin animal.

Then, I heard a whisper in my ear. "Slytherin you say? You're a strange Muggle-born. Why not Ravenclaw? You are smart. . .I can see potential. . ."

"No, I don't want to be in Ravenclaw," I thought. "I'm too hesitant, never ask questions, resulting in me getting wrong answers."

"Are you sure?" the hat whispered.

"Yes," I thought back at it. "I'm a coward, so I won't be in Gryffindor, and I'm definitely not loyal like Hufflepuff. . ."

I could feel the hat nod on my head. Then, I heard the had scream, "SLYTHERIN!"

I slowly walked over to the Slytherin table with a blank look on my face. I wasn't happy. . .or sad. . .I was just queasy. I chose to sit next to Shelly. I couldn't help but notice that she was a bit surprised that I got into Slytherin. I guess I would be surprised too if a Muggle-born joined the Slytherins. I doubt I'll make many Slytherin friends this year, but I'm OK. I'd rather be alone than in a big group.

Professor McGonagall made a few announcements, and then food appeared. _Food_. The one thing I can get lost in for hours (OK, that's a bit of an exaggeration). Shelly probably was really surprised when I wolfed down a giant plate of food, and wasn't fat at all.

Then, the deserts appeared. There were cubes of ice cream, delicious looking pies, any treats that you could imagine.

Then, the ghosts appeared. I saw the Bloody Baron swoop down. I knew the Bloody Baron wasn't evil, he just had anger problems, like when he killed the love of his life. I remember reading that around the end of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

After eating my fill, the food disappeared and the Slytherin prefect guided us to the dungeons, which is where the Slytherins 'live.' I went into the girls dormitory, put my pajamas on, and went to bed.

After breakfast the next morning, I followed the other first year Slytherins to Transfiguration where Professor Potter was waiting.

Since we did this class with the Gryffindors, like all others, I knew two people in the class-Shelly from my house, and her twin, Lenny, from Gryffindor. We learned how to turn toothpicks into tacks, except one of the Gryffindors managed turn the toothpick into an explosion. While everyone else did 'duck and cover,' he got the full blast of it, causing Professor Potter to bring him to Madame Washborne, the new nurse.

After Transfiguration, we headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Wow. That's a long name. I'll just call it DADA or 'dada,' like how I call URL 'earl.'

Professor Malfoy, or who I recognized as Scorpius Malfoy, told us about the curses that you can defend yourself from, and curses that you can't. He told us all about the second great war, even though he didn't live through it. He wasn't even born then. Professor Malfoy left out a bunch of stuff, so I figured that I knew more about it than he did. I guess it helps if you read the books. The supposedly fictional books.

I noticed, that every time Professor Malfoy mentioned You-Know-Who, sorry, when he mentioned Voldemort, Vol Demort flinched. I felt a little sorry for Vol Demort because his parents gave him such a bad name. Talk about supporters of the Dark Lord.

During lunch, I noticed that Vol Demort was sitting alone, so I decided to sit next to him. Shelly reluctantly followed me, either because he was a boy or because of his name. Whatever it was, I didn't care.

"Hi, I'm Allison," I said kindly, "and this is my friend, Shelly." I nudged my friend, and she gave him a hesitant smile.

"I-I'm V-Vol," Vol Demort stuttered. "W-what d-do y-you w-want?"

"I just saw that you were alone and decided to give you some company," I said.

"Go away, Mudblood!" he said.

I grabbed my wand and pressed it against his neck. "What was that you said?" I said sweetly, but with a tinge of evil, not that I was. "I couldn't quite catch that."

"W-what are you going t-to d-do?" I could tell that he was trying to sound mocking, but his stutter showed how scared he really was. "Poke me to death?"

I smiled evilly. "I can do more than that. . ."

"Er. . .Allison? Are you OK?" Shelly asked.

"Yah," I said. "I was just seeing what it felt like to threat people. Now I know why so many people enjoy it."

I pulled my wand away from Vol Demort's neck and stuck it back into my robes. "Please to meet you," I said.

"Why'd your parents give you such an awful name?" Shelly blurted out. Wow. That was rude.

"I don't know, but they gave me an equally awful middle name," Vol said. "Tom Riddle. Guess what everyone in my neighborhood calls me. You-Know-Who."

"Wow," I said. "That's harsh." From that moment on, Vol became my friend.


	5. The Joys of Flying

**Sorry that it's so short:(**

**Thanks for the one favorite**

**Please review)**

**Wow! I've written five chapters in one day!**

**_Simply Mudblood_**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Joys of Flying**_

After lunch, we headed to the Quidditch field where our Quidditch professor was waiting. Who knew that you would have the title 'Professor' as a Hogwarts Quidditch master.

"I am Professor Potter," he said.

"Come again?" I heard a Gryffindor ask.

"I am the older brother of the other Professor Potter," Then I recognized him. James Potter II. No wonder he looked so familiar.

"So confusing!" Shelly whispered and I nodded in agreement.

"But," he continued, "you can just call me Professor James, or if you want, Professor Jotter,"

A few girls giggled. Oh, great. A second Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Because I'm sure," Professor James(I decided to call him)said, "if you got in detention with my brother, you would all come rushing to have it with me instead. Am I right?"

The same girls nodded. I don't even want to know what's going through their heads.

"They're weird," Shelly said to me and once again, I nodded in agreement.

"Anyways," Professor James said, "I am going to teach you how to fly a broomstick, as many of you know, so everyone, put your hand over the broom next to you, and say 'up!'"

I did so, and after the second try, it flew to my hand. The first time it crashed into a window in the Hogwarts tower. I looked over to Vol next to me and I saw the broomstick nearly hit him in the head, but he dodged it just in time. Unfortunately for him, when he was laughing at the badly aimed broomstick, it whacked him the the back of the head, causing him to fall unconscious, and Professor James to bring him to Madame Washborne's. That's two in one day. I mean, seriously, both Professor Potters brought a student to her in one day!

When Professor James came back, everyone was holding their brooms, so he told us to get into the air, then land. Unlike Madame Hooch in _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_, he actually demonstrated it to us. Overall, most of the class did pretty well. The people who did badly finally did it after the fiftieth time.

After everyone had done that, Professor James told us all about Quidditch. "The Quidditch team consists of seven players. They are three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker," he said. "Every player has an important part. The Chasers progress up and down the pitch passing the Quaffle by hand amongst themselves, in an attempt to score a goal into one of the opponent's three hoops. The Beaters knock Bludgers away from their teammates, and towards their opponents using clubs." Professor James held up a wooden club similar to a baseball bat. "The Keeper is in charge of protecting the three goal hoops of their team, trying not to let the other team score a goal. Finally, the Seeker tries to catch the golden snitch. If they catch it, then they earn one hundred and fifty points for their team, and the game ends."

Every single word he said, I already knew. I guess I get that from watching all the movies and reading all the books.

Professor James asked us to show him what we could do. Most of the students with wizard parents were already pretty good at flying around, not good enough to be on a school team, but still pretty good. Finally, it was my turn. I flew up as high as I could without looking down. Then, I did, and can you guess what I did? Definitely not cheering. I threw up. Can you guess where it landed? Professor Potter really did not like it. Not one bit.


	6. The Puke of Detention

**I won't be able to send in any chapters at all next week, so don't expect any. I still plan to continue the story, and hopefully I'll be able to add another chapter tomorrow.**

**Wow! This is my longest chapter yet(1221 words)**

* * *

_Simply Mudblood_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The Puke of Detention**_

It had been very unpleasant for Professor James, who hadn't had the chance to cast a shield charm. Of course, I'm sure you know what that got me into. Just in case you don't, look at the chapter name.

So there I was, sitting in detention. Luckily, it was only for one night, and it was from 8:00PM to 10:00PM, the time I'm most active. After cleaning up the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, _and_ Slytherin Quidditch supplies the muggle way, I went back to the Dungeons.

"Pure-Blood," I said, then the door to the Slytherin common room swung open. I then sat down and started to write a letter to my family.

_Dear Mum, Dad, Chelsea, and Danny,_

_How's it going? Today wasn't so great. During Quidditch practice, I threw up on the coach and landed in detention on my first day, but I'm sure things will shape up. I already made friends with a girl named Shelly Malfoy and a guy named Vol Demort-Talk about supporting the Dark Lord. Vol says that his parents even gave him the middle name Tom Riddle. Isn't that insane?_

_Anyways, before I threw up in Quidditch, everyone was doing pretty well. . .except Vol. When he shouted 'up!' the broom nearly hit him. Then it hit him in the back of the head. That school broom must really hate him._

_How's Noodle? Why'd write that? Of course she's alright, Dad, you love dogs, even if all they do is eat, sleep, and poop._

_How's Sparkle? You haven't thrown her out of the house yet, Dad, right? Even if she pees instead of spraying (why doesn't mum get rid of that couch?), she's a good cat. I don't care if she stabs Danny's toes, or attacks you when no one's looking, she's still my favorite pet, and you can't take that away (you must have been pretty mad when we found out that I was allergic to dogs and didn't get a reaction to cats at all. I'm sure you wouldn't kicked Sparkle out right away if I was)._

_Make sure to feed Chilly every day, and give him a dust bath once every three days. I know I already told you this before I left for school, but I just wanted to remind you. Also, remember, chinchillas will die if they stay ten minutes in sun, and will die if they are in temperature over eighty degrees._

_Your Daughter,_

_Allison_

I folded up my letter and gave it to my cute little owl, who I just named Butterscotch, not that anyone else at Hogwarts knew what a butterscotch was. Butterscotch flew away, and I went to bed.

When I woke up, everyone was just getting out of bed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, then quickly got dressed. I looked at my schedule and saw that right after breakfast, I had double Potions. I wonder who the new Potions Master will be. Maybe another EMO looking teacher with greasy hair. Potions Masters were always either greasy like Severus Snape, or fat like Horace Slughorn, at least, that's what I thought.

Professor Rose was are new Potions Master. She had wavy black hair and crystal blue eyes. On her head, she wore a black witches hat, shading her face.

"Today," she said, "I will be teaching you how to. . ." Yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah. . .Moving on.

Professor Rose ended up being the nicest teachers. She didn't give us any homework or ask us any questions on the potions class books that some of us may have memorized over the month before school started. She had just gotten to the point. I was glad that it wasn't as horrible as it was in Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts.

Next we had Care of Magical Creatures. The teacher was just the bloody old oaf that used to be Hagrid. He looked just like a big fat Dumbledore with frizzy hair and brown eyes instead of blue sparkling ones, literally.

Hagrid ended up teaching us about dragons and how they aren't allowed to be kept. He told us all about the ones that they had in Romania (where Charlie Weasley used to work). I noticed that he didn't tell us about the first test in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, so I guessed that Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrangwould have the Triwizard Tournament again one of these days.

Hagrid didn't bring out any horrific creatures, so I suppose he's either lost his interest in magical creatures(but I doubt that), or is trying to go easy on us for our first lesson.

At the end of the lesson, Hagrid brought out a familiar bucket. "Many years ago," he said, "a young student by the name of Ronald Weasley backfired his curse and ended up throwing up slugs," Oh great. I had no idea that Hagrid was this vulgar. "and he threw them up in this exact bucket. Now, I'm going to let everyone pass it around. . ." I heard everyone shout in disgust. Hagrid wasn't this much of an idiot in the books, old age must have gotten to him.

Finally, it was my turn. Damn. I had been savoring the fact that I would see it last. Vol handed the bucket to me with a green face. Hagrid must have left the slugs in there.

"Um. . .Are you sure you don't want to observe the. . .Er. . .lovely pot of. . .giant slugs?" I pleaded pathetically, but by the look on his face, I could tell that he couldn't wait to let go of it, so I grabbed the bucket and looked in.

It was worse than I imagined. The only thing that I hate more than being yelled at by my parents are slugs, especially big slimy ones. . .That have survived for about forty years! They were crawling around the bucket, leaving goopy tracks behind. I thought that it couldn't get any worse, when one slithered out of the bucket, and onto my hand. I could feel my face turning green, when I heard a whisper behind my head, "No wonder she can't stand it, mudbloods are more used to small slugs."

I turned around and opened my mouth to retort, but something else came out of my mouth. Something not very appetizing. It flew onto none other than Gregory House. He was completely drenched, and he glared at me and said, "Only _pure_ wizards know to throw up in the bucket in front of them, not on the person behind them, you filthy little mudblood!"

"Why you little. . .!" I closed my hands around his neck, and I didn't realize what I was doing until Hagrid pulled me off and gave me detention. Wow. I got detention on the first two days of school. One with Professor James the night before, and one with Hagrid later that day, and it's all because I threw up. I'm surprised that no one has sent me to the Hospital Wing yet, seeing as I've thrown up two days in a row.


	7. Shadow in the Forest

**Once again, I won't be able to post any chapters this week from Sunday to Saturday.**

**Please review, I havn't gotten any so far and it'd be nice if someone did.**

* * *

_Simply Mudblood_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Shadow in the Forest**_

That night at about twelve o'clock midnight, I joined Hagrid for a walk in the Forbidden Forest.

"I've been noticing a lot of dead animals around here, and we'll be trying to find out what's been doing it," he said. "Stay close. You don't want to get lost in these forests." I nodded silently, then started to follow Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest.

We hadn't walked too long when Hagrid stopped. I followed the direction of his eyes and saw a dead centaur. There was blood everywhere, covering the ground around it. "Where is all that blood coming from?" I asked.

Hagrid merely pointed to teethmarks on the centaur's neck. "Looks like we've got ourselves a vampire."

I just stood there, trembling. A vampire? I couldn't deal with that. That was scarier than my mum! Mum's just make you want to die, vampires actually kill you.

"Then, isn't it a little. . .dangerous for an eleven year old student whose only been at Hogwarts for two days and hardly learned any magic at all?" I asked hopefully.

"Don't worry," Hagrid said. "There are creatures much worse than that."

"Oh, that makes all the better," I said sarcastically.

Then, I heard the crunching of a twig, but that wasn't what scared me. Inches in front of me, was a human figure covered in black wrappings from head to toe. "W-what was that?" I stuttered.

"Sorry," Hagrid replied. "I just stepped on something."

"But. . .just now. . .Nevermind," I said. No one ever believed me on anything, why should they start now?

"Now," Hagrid said. "We need to find this vampire and either lock it up, or put it out of its misery."

"But how?" I asked.

"We have to set up a trap. Maybe with some bloody meat. . ." Hagrid trailed off. Man, that was the dumbest thing I've ever heard.

"Vampires aren't that thick," I said. "Even if I am a Muggle-born, I know enough about vampires to know that they won't fall for that trick."

"How do you suppose we catch it, then?"

"We need something living. . ."

"What do you suppose we do, murder someone? We'd be just like You-Know-Who!"

"Why do you still say that? You won't be cursed if you say his real name, or more of his nickname. Anyways, a vampire won't come if it's dead, we just need bait. It'd be best if the bait was human, but. . ."

"There's a chance that they'll end up dying, and no one would want to do it anyways," Hagrid finished.

"We should get something that's stronger than a vampire, like Fluffy! Do you still have that three headed dog?"

"How do you know about Fluffy?"

"Read it in a book. . ."

"But only the school council and Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew. . .They couldn't have. . .Could they?"

"They didn't tell me anything, I just know it," I didn't want to tell him that in the Muggle world Harry Potter books were being sold, and I had thought it was fantasy until the day I got my letter.

"He lives here in the forest, but how will we. . .?"

"First we'll find him, we'll start playing music so he falls asleep, and as soon as the vampire comes, we stop playing," I said simply.

Hagrid nodded and we started to look for Fluffy. When we found him, Fluffy was in an enclosed area, completely flat with only tree surrounding. Then, Hagrid pulled out his flute and started playing the Harry Potter theme song. The moment the flute touched his lips, the Cerberus closed its eyes drowsily and fell asleep.

We waited for what seemed like an eternity, but still, the vampire never came. I rubbed my eyes, yawning, but stayed awake. Then, I saw the dark shadow off in the distance.

"It's over there!" I whispered anxiously.

Hagrid nodded as if saying "It shouldn't be long now. . ." But at that moment, the shady figure disappeared among the trees again.

Then, I heard a scream. The scream was cut off by a soft gurgling noise, and Hagrid stopped playing. Fluffy woke up and started growling menacingly.

"What's going on?" I heard myself whisper.

"Looks like we both underestimated this vampire. It's too smart to come after Fluffy," he said. "Let's go."

We then started running as fast as we could towards the gurgling noise. I was surprised that a fat old man like Hagrid could run so fast, but I suppose that he got that from being half giant.

The gurgling sound was getting louder and louder, then it stopped. We couldn't hear anything, so I just randomly ran forward to see the dark figure disappear into the distance.

I heard a gasp from Hagrid, so I looked down and saw the most horrible thing. The vampire hadn't killed just any witch.

Minerva McGonagall was dead.


	8. The Loss of a Lifetime

**Sorry for taking so long! Hope you like it**

* * *

_Simply Mudblood_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The Loss of a Lifetime**_

The Headmistress's eyes were rolled back into her head. Her face was pale, and her skin was shriveled up. Her mouth was wide open in a scream, and her entire body was limp.

"W-what should w-we d-do?" I stuttered. I couldn't believe that such a great witch had been killed by something like a vampire. To think that just Hagrid and I could kill the vampire alone, one who just started their first year, and the other forbidden to use wand magic. We never even had a chance.

Hagrid stared at Professor McGonagall's limp body without replying. Then, blinking the tears out of his eyes, he picked her up and gently cradled her in his arms. Then, we started on our long journey back.

Neither of us spoke. There was nothing to say. Finally, Hagrid broke the silence.

"There's something strange about you," he said. _Oh, thanks, that's so nice._ "It's like you know something that no one else does.

"Er. . .What do you mean?" I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I didn't want him to know it.

"How did you know about Fluffy?" He asked. "The only people I told him about were the Hogwarts teachers and three of my friends."

"Er. . ." I was stuck. I couldn't tell him about the Harry Potter books, I just couldn't. What would he think? "I don't know."

"Are you sure?" Hagrid inquired. "You do seem to know a lot of things that most-even half-blood or more wizards- wouldn't know."

"Er. . .Thanks?" _I think._ Was that a good thing?

"I'll tell Professor Mc-Professor Potter about it," Any moment now he was going to burst out in tears.

Silence. I didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to say. Neither of us knew what to say.

We kept walking through the quiet mass of trees. The only thing that I could hear was the crunching of leaves. Then, we reached the grounds of Hogwarts.

"G-go back to your dormitory. . .I-I'll bring her b-back."

Walking back to the Slytherin Dungeons was harder than I thought. I couldn't just walk away from Professor McGonagall's dead body and pretend nothing had happened, but I did. There was a lump in my throat, indicating that I was either going to throw up, or die of sorrow. I wasn't even close to Professor McGonagall, but she was one of my favorite characters in the books, forcing me to be sad about her death.

"Password?" a creaky old painting of an ancient man asked.

"Parselmouth," I replied. The nodded, as if not trusting me, his wiry beard swishing up and down, then it hit me. The man in the picture was Salazar Slytherin. No wonder he wasn't opening the door even after I said the right password.

"I changed the password at Midnight," he said. "Only the Slytherins know it."

"Well, believe it or not, I am a Slytherin," I growled. "I _chose_ to be in this house, and it wasn't because I wanted to sleep in the halls."

The painting smiled. "But I didn't _choose_ to have a Mudblood in my house."

"Why you little-!" I yanked my wand out of my robes and pointed it at the painting.

"You can't do anything, not only are you a first year, but you should know that most spells don't effect paintings."

I smiled, and his smile disappeared. "_Putesco Sepelio_!" The picture exploded, forcing Salazar Slytherin to flee into another picture. "_That_," I said to the man who had barely escaped from that attack. "Is a spell that I made up myself. Don't worry, you will be back to your normal picture in twenty-four hours." With that, I opened the door and entered the Slytherin Common Room.

"That was awfully evil of you," a familiar ghost said.

"Why thank you, Bloody Baron," I replied.

"I've never seen a Muggle-born stand up to the old man. . ." The Bloody Baron usually called me a Mudblood. I guess showing off to the big guy meant that I'd be getting some positive attention for a while.

When I got up to the girls' dormitory, I pulled out my notebook and wrote down my newly created spell.

_Allison's Spells_

_created by Allison Walkers_

_**Putesco Sepelio**-Destroys object with no trace, then repairs itself after 24 hours_

It was fun creating spells, but I didn't plan on giving them to anyone, let alone sell them. These would be my little spells, only for my eyes to read.

I closed my notebook and went to sleep, not even bothering to change into my pajamas.

This night wasn't so bad. It may be the loss of a lifetime, but whenever I open my Harry Potter books, she'll be alive, just like she should be.


	9. To be Redone

I am going to remake this, redo the names and everything. Maybe other things will be changed, too. The re-done one will be called **Simply Mudblood** like this one, but in the description it should say that it is the remake.

Hopefully the remake is better than the first.

~MissCow


End file.
